and if you say
by sisssi4
Summary: a story of a future... for my favorite couple, may is a key production drew a broadcaster and a lawyer in his day to day with some interventions ...


O que é essa coisa de bebê, que eu não posso explicar?

Apenas um sentimento, mais como um aviso

E tudo o que eu estou dizendo a você que eu não posso explicar

Apenas um sentimento, mais como um aviso

Como um aviso

Aviso - Autre Ne Veut

15 anos depois, no futuro, eles pensavam que tinham juntos, eles se conheceram quando eram há 12 anos, e desde então aprendeu a conviver com seus defeitos e qualidades, tinha claras diferenças, mas nada disso importava, porque eles gostavam um do outro .. .

Agora 27 anos, eles tinham concordado que eles devem ficar juntos e, claro, parou de competir em um concurso há alguns anos e deixou para a vida real, não se arrepende, você?

Desenhou POV

Isso é uma piada, Que eu te amo, mas isso só pode ser um direito piada?

Eu sei que parece legal, mas salada não é exatamente o melhor almoço de todos. De repente Carey chega Maio ciúmes dela e ela é muito bonita e inteligente, mas eu tenho a minha menina.

'' Olá, olhar para o meu amado líder''. Carey realmente não sei flertar direito

'' Ham-m, oi Carey''

'' O que é isso? Sua salada não é bom agente pode sair para o almoço, se você quiser''

'' Eu faria qualquer outro dia, a sério, mas para mim esperando uma ligação, então ... "

"OK, então ... qualquer dia"

Realmente se a Maio conhece ele, ele me mata, Carey não tem vergonha desistir de mim assim, eu sou casado média quase casado, noivo é algo ...

Ok, o meu almoço termina em 5 minutos, é melhor eu voltar ao trabalho, na verdade, ser um advogado não é tão fácil, fácil. Há tantas coisas para fazer e quase nenhum momento, eu ainda tenho duas reuniões e um relatório de 500 palavras para hoje, mas ser um caso gratificante e importante há pressão, eu terminá-lo.

Pode POV

'' CHARLES, qual o seu problema, eu disse que eu precisava neste assunto, como não poderia essa matéria? ''

'' May'm desculpe, mas a sério, ela não quer ser entrevistado ... III ... "

"Não, você vai convencê-la a fazer isso bem? ... E não me dão ... não, olhe aqui em duas semanas, eu não quero que você ou qualquer coisa fogo, mas você precisa se esforçar entendeu?"

"Sim, Eu posso fazê-lo, eu vou chamá-la ...''

E ele saiu do quarto, finalmente, eu sou um chefe de produção, e não um tirano louco, embora às vezes eu perco a paciência, o que posso fazer ... Eu só estou sempre esteve. Oh meu deus o programa começa em 30 minutos, droga, e não fez nada ... arg.

'' Karine, vai para a sala de tv e está monitorando a audiência, Lizza vê e verifica os materiais, mas tem erro na edição, Karl verifica se os convidados estão prontos e temos são em 10 minutos eu quero tudo pronto, e II precisa de um cade café Patrice? "

"Que aqui, seu café com duas colheres de açúcar e nozes, também trouxe o almoço, ter uma salada cesar, frango e aipo que você pediu, o macarrão sem molho, e se você quiser um suco ou uma vitamina que eu posso ir até o .. . "

'' Ok, obrigado e não se atrase mais, já por duas vezes esta semana, e lá não se esqueça de verificar as reuniões que eu estou bem lá e me enviar um documento com os tempos, e colocar os temas das reuniões, e leva em estúdio eu tenho que estar lá e assistir o programa ...''

Isso é o que eu faço e eu até gosto, é claro, é um monte de trabalho e tem que ser tudo feito e arrumado, mas os apelos complicado para mim, talvez seja por isso que eu estou noiva de Drew, é que eu sou, e eu não posso acreditar que dizer ... Eu o conheço há muito tempo e eu gosto muito dele, falando sobre ele deve ligar para ele.

Conecte em ...

'' Olá, querido ...''

"Oi amor, como este almoço?"

"Querida, eu acho que eu esqueci o resto, a sério, só para aqui com a minha salada"

"Oh meu Deus, é sério, e eu posso organizar para levá-lo patrice, peço-lhe para voltar para casa e chega lá em cinco minutos ...''

'' Não, não há necessidade, meu almoço é longo e eu sei que eu preciso dela para não se estressar mais ... e não digo que não é por isso que você é ...! ''

"O quê? Não vai ficar, e fico impaciente, mas ...''

'' Desde que me lembro, nos concursos que você está um pouco estressado, bem, pelo menos no início, mas era sempre incrível ...''

'' Sério, você pensou que eu incrível?''

'' Sim, eu não significa admitir mas eu amei as suas apresentações, você sabe ... se não, porque eu iria rosas? '' ...

'' É verdade, mas eu pensei que as rosas uma provocação ...''

'' Não, não acho que ... Você é inteligente, deveria saber que eles eram romântico ...!''

'' Eu acho que agente terá direito de falar sobre isso mais tarde ...''

Eu desliguei, eu gostaria de deixar aquele ar de dúvida, as coisas seria interessante ...


End file.
